Within Poker Lies Temptation
by Aspicia
Summary: Bored, Lenalee asks Allen to play poker with her. However, Lavi decides to make it more interesting... by suggesting they change it to Strip Poker! Will Allen be able to resist? Rated for mild sexual references.


A certain Chinese Exorcist sighed, and went on another walk around the huge headquarters of the Black Order. Strange…she never expected such a day to ever come her way while she was still an Exorcist. A day when the Earl and the Noahs weren't making any moves at all, and there were no reports of Akuma terrorising any humans. In addition, another Innocence has yet to make an appearance and there were simply no new missions assigned to her or her other fellow comrades, with the exception of Kanda and Miranda, who haven't returned from their assignments yet.

Lenalee certainly wasn't one who doesn't think of anything at all while on her walks, so she began replaying all of her previous missions in her mind. Some funny, some tragic, some action-packed, and some heart-warming. Then, her thoughts just drifted off to what Lavi had told her about the time he and Allen took a train to bring Krory to headquarters for the first time.

"Allen is an ace in poker! An ACE, I tell you! It was amazing! And yet…slightly creepy," Lavi had admitted, shuddering as he recalled how the usually sweet-natured Allen turned 'black' when it comes to poker.

Lenalee stopped at her tracks. 'Hmmm…It is rather dull now, and I've never played it before…so why not?' She giggled enthusiastically, and made a run for it towards a certain white-haired British Exorcist's room. On her way there, she met up with Lavi, who like her, had a sudden case of Boredom.

"Hey Lenalee! Where are ya off to?" called out the aspiring Bookman-to-be.

"To Allen-kun! I'd like to try to play poker!" replied Lenalee excitedly. She certainly was expressing a lot of enthusiasm for this.

Lavi's eyes lit up. 'Play poker? God, Allen will _crush_ Lenalee if she played against him…Or will he?' Suddenly, Lavi's mischievous side got the better of him. 'I've never been this bored for a long time…might as well make this more interesting to last me until a new mission pops up.'

"Lenalee!" he shouted after the girl, who was still running eagerly towards her destination. "Yes?" she answered, stopping.

"I'll come with you! The more the merrier, eh?"

"Sounds fun!"

* * *

Allen Walker couldn't believe his ears. There he was, just minding his own business, in the comfort of his room, dully watching Timcanpy flutter side to side and nearly dozed off doing so. And suddenly, a very eager and cheerful Lenalee was knocking excitedly at his door, asking to play poker with him. Why Lenalee of all people! Normally, he wouldn't hesitate playing with anyone else, say, Lavi for instance, but Lenalee? He didn't want Komui to hunt him down if he found out how Allen ruthlessly beat his sister.

But most of all, he didn't want Lenalee to be crestfallen after he beat her. You may say that he was too kind-hearted to dampen Lenalee's spirit by mercilessly defeating her in poker, but his pride wasn't going to let him go easy on her and let her win either.

'Still…Lenalee's really excited about playing. It's really…_cute_ to see her like this.' Allen smiled inwardly at the Chinese girl in front of him. He can't deny how attracted he was towards her. They've gotten so close after all that has happened. How could he turn her simple request down after all the feelings he felt towards her?

"Well, Allen-kun?" asked Lenalee patiently, tilting her head slightly as she waited for his reply.

"Erm…" Allen couldn't really think straight with Lenalee tilting her head so cutely like that. She is proving to be such a distraction! Suddenly, Lavi, who was waiting behind Lenalee all this time, dashed into the Allen's room, grabbed the white-haired boy by the arm, and slammed the door at Lenalee's face, quickly saying, "Hold on a sec, will ya Lenalee!" The Chinese girl stared at the closed door, puzzled.

* * *

Allen rubbed at his arm that Lavi had held on to forcefully drag him back into his room. "What was that for!" he exclaimed, wincing. Lavi grinned.

"Allen, Allen. I can't believe you're truly a guy who's undergoing puberty," Lavi started, shaking his head, but had a naughty smile gracing his features. "Look, it's simple. Just play!"

"B-but…! I can't beat her, because if I do, she'll be really disappointed. But also...I CAN'T LOSE EITHER." Allen's eyes had an evil glint as his determination to maintain his winning streak at poker began to emerge. Lavi tried not to edge away in wary of the 'black' Allen.

"Lenalee's not the type to get depressed if she loses," Lavi said coolly. "She's a good sport."

Allen turned to look at Lavi, his 'black' side under wraps again. "Then…you think I should just go ahead and play with her?"

The eye-patched Exorcist chuckled. "Yeah…but, make it into Strip poker instead." He smirked suggestively at the innocent fifteen-year-old. At Lavi's suggestion, Allen's eyes widened in shock.

"Say what?!"

* * *

'There's no way Lenalee's going to agree to this,' Allen thought, sweating nervously. He wasn't prepared for Lavi letting Lenalee in and announcing suddenly that they'll be playing poker, but with a twist (he's referring to strip poker of course). 'I can't let Lavi get away with this…No way am I going to play Strip poker with Lenalee! NO WAY!'

"You know you want to," Lavi whispered mischievously, and Allen could've sworn he saw two tiny devil horns peeking out of Lavi's head. "No I don't!!" Allen whispered furiously back, his face flushing.

"Well…" The two male Exorcists turned their attention back to Lenalee, who was still pondering after Lavi had explained to her the concept of Strip poker. 'She's not going to do it,' Allen thought. 'God, I hope she won't…'

'But what if she does? Am I going to stop her?'

Thank goodness Allen doesn't break into hives like Bak does, or else he would, at the prospect of the girl he's taking such a strong liking to, playing such a 'naughty' game with him. With Lavi too! Allen's eyes narrowed. 'Of course. Lavi's such a dang pervert.'

"I guess…that doesn't sound too bad." Allen couldn't believe his ears. Lenalee actually agreed?! NOW how is he going to react! He should just back out. Yeah, that's what he should do. Back out now before Komui finds out and you find yourself kicked out of headquarters with a dangerous new version of Komurin chasing after you like a bulldog.

As much as Allen's sensible side wanted to politely decline, his hormones certainly disagreed. He IS after all, still a teenager, and Lenalee doesn't seem to mind. "Okay then. Let's start." 'God what am I saying!!'

'I'm going to regret this…' his conscience moaned as Allen went to his drawer to get out his deck of poker cards. Lavi gave a whoop of delight. Then Allen turned back to his waiting friends and he looked at Lenalee's calm and enthusiastic expression. Damn, she still looks cute.

'On second thought…maybe I won't…'

* * *

Seeing as it is Lenalee's first time at playing the card game, Allen took the courtesy to explain the rules of the game to her, as he wasn't fully black yet so he maintained the gentleman that he is. He was surprised that the girl knew exactly how to play. "Komui-nii-san used to play a lot with Reever whenever they were free, so I used to watch them many a time," she explained.

'I don't know what's more surprising. Lenalee watching her brother play poker or that the Science Department actually has free time in the past…then again, Komui-san's the type to be slacking off duty,' Allen thought.

Lavi huffed. "Enough talk. Time to play!"

Allen glared murderously at Lavi. 'You sure are enthusiastic to play…or shall I say, enthusiastic to see Lenalee strip!'

At the thought of Lenalee stripping, he groaned again. 'What am I doing? How could I even submit myself to doing this!' Regardless of his reluctance in playing, his hand expertly dealt the cards and laid out the cards for each of them. 'Still…to see Lenalee stripping…GAH! How could I think of this! No…stop!'

Lavi smiled to himself as he saw Allen's expression. The British boy was clearly having a battle in his head. 'Lavi, you are a genius. I should've thought of this hours ago!' He watched with interest and amusement as he watched Allen struggle to play with his face heating up every now and then. Lenalee wasn't paying much attention to the two boys, as she was absorbed in the cards in her hand.

'Ok, Allen, no matter what, you're NOT going to lose.' Allen finally turned 'black'. Like the true ace that he was, he had a trump card up his sleeve. "Full house," he said triumphantly, and smirked. 'Man, I forgot how good it feels to win.'

Lavi rolled his eyes. Of course he wasn't going to beat Allen. NO ONE beats Allen Walker in cards. Still, the perks of playing this game made it bearable to lose. Lavi first removed his uniform jacket; he wears a shirt underneath. He turned to Allen, whose eyes were glued at Lenalee. 'Man, Allen has it bad for her,' he thought in amusement. Of course, he turned his attention to the said Chinese girl.

Lenalee titled her head as if in thought, and then she said, "Well, removing my hair bands counts as stripping, right Allen-kun?" she asked sweetly.

'Excuse me?! It most certainly DOES NOT,' Lavi thought, sweatdropping. 'Allen, surely you're not going to agree–'

"O-of course, Lenalee. Sure, that counts." Lavi groaned. 'Allen, you are such a wuss!' Lenalee smiled back in delight, and proceeded to untie her pigtails. Mesmerised, Allen's eyes were fixed at the girl as her long hair cascaded silkily down her back, free of the hair bands that held them. Lavi wanted to bury his face in his palm.

'No problem, Lavi,' he assured himself, 'Allen's bound to win the next few rounds. Then, it'll get interesting.'

True enough, 'black' Allen continued his winning streak, and Lavi was soon stripped until he was just in his boxer shorts. Much to the eye-patched Exorcist's discontent and utter annoyance, Lenalee always managed to worm her way around stripping down to her lingerie. First, she removed her watch. Then she removed her silver Exorcist badge that was pinned on her uniform. Finally, she took off her uniform jacket, which revealed a little blouse underneath.

'What the hell is Allen thinking!' Lavi grinded his teeth. 'Does that boy have a manhood or what?! ARGH. Okay, no problem! Just one more win and we'll finally find out whether Lenalee's bra is lacy or not. There's no way she'll worm out of this one.'

"Say, Allen-kun," Lenalee coyly began.

"Erm…y-yes Lenalee?"

Twirling a lock of hair with her finger, she said, "Let's end this game soon, shall we? How about…whoever loses the next round will have to strip till his or her undergarments. Lavi is clearly out of the game now…so it's just the two of us. What do you say?"

Lavi eyed Lenalee suspiciously, surprised she would make such a bold suggestion. 'What's that girl up to?'

Allen gulped. "O-okay. If that's what you want." Lenalee flashed him another radiant smile in return. 'Black' Allen, extremely determined to win, of course resumed to take over, no matter how much Lenalee made his heart flutter. 'I won't lose,' he firmly declared.

"Straight flush!" he laid out his cards in triumph. 'Take that, Lenalee,' Black Allen smirked. He looked at her expression, and she lowered her eyes, her expression unfanthomable. 'Oh no…' Kind Allen returned. 'She's gonna be so upset…and it's all my fault! I should've never agreed to this!'

The female Exorcist looked up again. She sighed. "I never thought it'd come to this…Allen-kun… I, I…" She gripped her cards tightly, clearly feeling uncomfortable now. Her hands began to slightly tremble.

Lavi leaned forward in anticipation. 'Strip! Strip! Strip!' His mind chanted excitedly. And then...

"_Royal flush."_

Allen flinched in deep shock. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped. Clearly, he was utterly speechless at the turn of events that unfolded. Timcanpy, who was hovering above them as they played all this time, curiously fluttered towards Allen, gently poking him at his head to ask what the matter was. Lavi himself couldn't believe his eyes. After all the trouble he had taken to coax Allen into playing, and THIS was what he ended up with?! Heck, how was this even possible!

"Lenalee...You actually BEAT Allen in cards! How...how can this be??" Lavi exclaimed wildly, pointing his finger at her in shock. "Didn't you say this was your first time playing?!" Allen himself seemed to be paralysed with shock, not moving an inch.

Lenalee sighed, but she let out a tiny knowing smile. "It is my first time playing...but, I did learn some great tricks. I just never got to apply them in the actual game."

"Huh?!"

The Chinese girl raise up her hands in defence. "Oh...it's nothing really. General Cloud Nine used to be in Headquarters a lot before...and she liked to show me some great poker tricks. Of course, I never actually _played_ before, so I needed to practise a bit first before showing what I know. That's why I lost the earlier matches."

Lavi slumped down in defeat. Okay, he DID NOT expect this. Wait...how was Allen taking this? He turned to the said white-haired boy. Allen was numbly staring at the royal flush that Lenalee had laid down; he has yet to say anything since he was thoroughly defeated in the game he prided his skills so much on. Suddenly Lavi had a grim premonition of Black Allen activating his Innocence and battling it out with Lenalee for beating him. 'Gah! No, Allen would never do something like that! ...Right?!' Lavi gulped and watched fearfully at the silent British Exorcist.

Then, Allen gave a sheepish smile at Lenalee, who was about to touch his shoulder, wondering whether he was alright. He let out a nervous laugh. "I guess I'm finally beaten, huh...Didn't expect this to happen to me..." He smiled at her grimly.

Lenalee let out a sigh of relief. And she flashed another of her mega-watt smiles at Allen. "I'm so glad you're alright with this, Allen-kun...

"...But you know, a deal is a deal." And Lenalee actually...smirked?! Lavi warily backed away from the Chinese girl, unsure of what she was going on about. He was clearly feeling uneasy at the sudden change of Lenalee's personality. 'Does Lenalee have a black side too?!?'

Allen nervously gulped and slowly nodded. Then, trembling slightly, he began to unbuttoned his uniform jacket.

* * *

**The author speaks:** -cackles evilly- _Heh heh, well that's it! Leave it to your imagination to decide what happens next! I've been wanting to write this oneshot for a while...and now it's finally done! Just so you know, this is my first DGM fic and I was really excited to have completed it! XD Hmmm...hope Lenalee wasn't too OOC at the last part... And I was really giggling all over at the thought of HER actually beating Allen in poker! Not very believable, isn't it? Heck, I even made Lavi really pervy, didn't I?_ -guilty look- 

_Please R&R :)_


End file.
